Runaway
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: After losing her fortune, Pacifica lives in a run down home with what we've money her family has left. But after Preston sells her off to be a slave, she escapes. Where will she go? What will happen here? And what does this mean for Pacifica? (First ever Gravity Falls fanfic)


**A/N: Hello everyone! Well, this is awkward... making my very first Gravity Falls fanfic months after the series finale. I'm probably gonna be made fun of for not making one sooner. So yeah...**

 **Anyways, for this story, it's an interesting one that a lot of writers did not attempt, or maybe somebody did but I can't find it anywhere.**

 **This story takes place after Weirdmageddon Part 3, and focuses what a formerly wealthy family would go to all kinds of low lengths to keep their collapsing fortune.**

 **Now be warned, this is still in a developmental stage, so it's gonna seem pretty bad at first. But please don't be harsh. This is of course my first Gravity Falls story.**

 **Anyway... here's my story. Enjoy...**

 **.**

 **Runaway**

 **Chapter 1: Up For Sale**

This is a life she did not expect. A life she did not want. A life she did not even consider could happen to her. But it did.

She was sitting on her small bed in a cramped bedroom inside one small apartment. How? How could this all happen for Pacifica Elise Northwest? It all happened when that Triangle man appeared in Gravity Falls.

Just a short month ago, a one eyed triangle creature named Bill Cipher suddenly appeared. He started making all kinds of weird, strange things happen in the small town of Gravity Falls. The townsfolk ran for their lives, but as for Pacifica, and her parents, they walked up to the monster. Both Priscilla and Preston Northwest pledged their support over the tyrannical creature's wrongdoings that were caused. Obviously, Preston just wanted to get on Cipher's good side just so he won't have anything bad happen to him. Pacifica was of course against Cipher and his mayhem, but Preston silences her before she could speak her mind.

Unfortunately, Cipher did not treat him kindly as he rearranged his face in an appalling manner. Putting his ears where his eyes should be, his nose where his ears should be, and his eyes... well... One of them... comes from inside the mouth.

Bill Cipher did promise to turn him back to normal if Preston and Priscilla exchange the entire Northwest fortune in favor of 'weird bonds'. They do, and Preston is reverted back to normal. But as soon as their backs are turned, Bill Cipher abducts them, freezes them in a bronze like state and sticks them in his throne made of the bronzed townspeople of Gravity Falls.

Luckily, Pacifica escapes and is rescued by the Revolutionary Front. They do manage to defeat Bill Cipher, but Pacifica has no recollection of how they won, as she was eventually frozen before the climax. All that she remembers is that the so called Mystery Twins, Dipper and Mabel Pines, as well as their Grunkles, Stan and Ford were there with her, but that's about it.

After Cipher was defeated, the town was back to normal, but the Northwest family went bankrupt, as the entire fortune was cashed into weird bonds, making the money absolutely worthless. With no other choice, Preston sold the mansion to at least regain a fraction of what he lost. The supposed town lunatic, Fiddleford McGucket now lives there, a he's now the wealthiest man in town. Who would have thunk it?

That brings us to this very day. Pacifica and her family were reduced to lower than middle class. Pacifica was also wearing old, normal clothes from a thrift store, and to her it looked ugly. It was pretty much similar to her casual clothes she used to wear, but not made of designer brands and made of cheap quality. Her house was a one bedroom apartment in the shady part of town. Preston struggles to find a job as he's been unemployed all his life. He continues providing to the family by selling off whatever else the family has the they won't be using anymore like a private jet, an island resort, and a penthouse loft in Seattle, four hours away. Day by day the Northwests lose more of their possessions and the times couldn't be worse.

Pacifica was sitting in her room as her parents were in the living room, negotiating with a stranger. Possibly to sell another one of the Northwest's heirlooms. As she sat there, she looked to the side of her bed to see a picture of her and Mabel Pines. This was taken back when the two met were still enemies, at least to one of them. Mabel was smiling to whoever took the camera while Pacifica was looking like she's not interested in the photo op, and just wants to get out of there. Also in the background was Dipper, Mabel's twin brother, who looked at them confusingly as he read his journal.

She remembered how she first acted with the so called Mystery Twins. She thought of them like trash. Every time she saw them she just wanted to pick on them for being of a lower class. Of course over the course of the summer she knew them, her attitude changed for both of them. She stated acting a bit more nicer to Mabel after she is saved by her from some mini golf ball people, and fight them off side by side with her. As for Dipper, she starts to see how clever of a boy he is after he tried to help get rid of a lumberjack's ghost, haunting her family's annual party, as well as giving her confidence to stand up to her demanding father... (for a brief moment). Pacifica smiles as she wonders if they're doing okay, as they left Gravity Falls a month ago to go back home to California.

All of a sudden, a knock on the door is heard, and Pacifica puts the picture in her pocket.

Pacifica: Come in.

Pacifica's parents, Preston and Priscilla Northwest come into the room, both wearing cheap, normal clothes, walk into the room with stern faces. Pacifica wonders what's going on as a man who looks like a wealthy billionaire in his late forties, walks in wearing a cashmere sweater, a silk red tie, pleated khakis, and fancy caramel colored shoes. This must be the man that Pacifica's parents were talking to. But why is he here?

Preston: Pacifica, this is Mr. Sinclair.

Sinclair: Hello Pacifica.

Pacifica: Um... hello.

Preston: Well, as you have noticed we've been selling our support to billionaires across the country, and Mr. Sinclair offered a hefty price for something.

Pacifica::Okay... what is it that were gonna lose... my pony stables?

Preston and Priscilla shake their heads.

Pacifica: another one of our beach houses?

They shake their heads once again.

Pacifica: Well what is it?

Priscilla seems to be looking down as if she's made a somewhat terrible mistake. She hesitates to say what was it they sold.

Preston: It's you.

Pacifica was somewhat stunned. It was her they sold? It doesn't seem possible. But Preston doesn't seem to be joking as he said she was sold with no hesitation, no remorse. Almost as if hes proud of the sale.

Pacifica: What do you mean me?

Preston: I mean we've sold you.

Pacifica: Why?!

Preston: It's just to help this family's wealth.

Pacifica: How much? How much did you sell me for...?

Preston: 20 million.

Pacifica was shocked at how much she was sold for.

Pacifica: You sold me for $20 million dollars?! I can't believe this!

Preston: I know! I wanted at least $35 million, but beggars can't be choosers.

Pacifica was is absolute silence knowing that her father, her own father was willing to sell her off like a farm animal. Why would he stoop so low. And instead of feeling sorry for her, he brags over wanting more!

Pacifica: You can't do this to me! I don't know what that man will do to me!

Preston: Oh you know, clean the floors, mow the giant lawn, shovel... stuff... out of the horse stables he has.

Pacifica couldn't believe her ears. She's essentially being sold off and expected to be treated like a slave.

Pacifica: No! You can't do this to me!

Preston: It's already done, now just come here...

Pacifica backs away from the two men as they walk toward her. She doesn't want to go with Sinclair, and is not willing to do what he says.

Sinclair: Young lady, your father made a reasonable offer, and I accepted. What's done is done. Now come here!

Pacifica: No!

One of the two men reach out to her but she dodges his arms. Pacifica continues to be backed away before she is backed into a corner, with no possible way out. Preston and Sinclair walks forward to her.

Preston: You are going with Sinclair and that's final.

Pacifica looks around for a way out but to no avail. Eventually she sees ab opening in between the two men. But it's to narrow for her to slip by. All of a sudden she has one final resort. Something she never even thought to do, bit it might be her only way out. She balls her hands into fists and throws them outward

*SMACK!*

Both fists smack into Preston and Sinclair, both of them in the crotch. The two men collapse to the floor as they cup their nether regions. Realizing a getaway opportunity, she makes a dash to the door, where Priscilla doesn't make an attempt to stop her. She exits her room and makes a break to the front door, escaping from what could be been a terrible moment in her life.

She runs away from the house in attempt to get away from them.

As they stood back in their feet, still feeling the effects of the recent "nut punch" at the hands of Pacifica. The two men look to see Pacifica is gone. Sinclair looks at Preston with a disappointed look on his face.

Sinclair: if I don't have that girl, you don't have the money, Northwest!

Angered at the fact that he's retracting his offer because of Pacifica's getaway, he must find her if he wants to get the money.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: Not bad for a beginning right?**

 **As you can see, I decided to make this so dramatic that everyone who isn't feeling sorry for Pacifica after Northwest Mansion Mystery, will feel sorry now. No human being should be sold off like that. Especially a little girl.**

 **But the question now is... what's gonna happen to Pacifica? Where is she gonna go from here? And will she be able to avoid her delusional father, or will she be sent away for a live of servitude?**

 **Find out next time!**


End file.
